The invention relates to a male electrical terminal which is elongated along a longitudinal axis, integrally made from a metal sheet, and which comprises                a folded contact section which has a longitudinal junction line between two edges of the corresponding portion of the metal sheet, said contact section defining contact surfaces to be engaged by complementary contact surfaces of a complementary female terminal,        a securing section, suitable to be accommodated in a terminal accommodating chamber of an insulating housing, and to be engaged by a locking member of said housing so as to secure the terminal in said chamber, and        an intermediate section extending between said contact section and securing section.        
Prior art terminals of this type are conventionally used in such an orientation in the connector housings that the contact surfaces are partially located on the junction line. In fact, the orientation of the terminal in the housing, and thus the location of the contact surfaces, is determined by the orientation of the securing section.
The contact surfaces provided by terminals of this type have discontinuities due to the junction lines, which are prejudicial to the conduction performances.